1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle traveling control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225689 (JP 2002-225689 A) describes a vehicle traveling control device that allows the driver to intervene in the traveling control while the traveling control of a vehicle is being performed. When the driver performs the braking operation to intervene in the traveling control while driving assistance is being provided, the device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225689 (JP 2002-225689 A) adds the braking force, corresponding to the driver's braking operation, to the original target braking force and sets the resulting total braking force as the operation target braking force for use in the braking control of the vehicle. The device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225689 (JP 2002-225689 A) performs the braking control of the vehicle based on the operation target braking force after the driver's intervention is ended. In some other cases, however, the device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225689 (JP 2002-225689 A) performs the braking control of the vehicle based on the original target braking force after the driver's intervention is ended.
However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225689 (JP 2002-225689 A) does not disclose which target value, either the original target value or the target value that is set when the driver intervenes, is to be used to restart the traveling control after the driver's intervention is ended. Therefore, when the driver wants to use the braking control based on the target braking force after the intervention is ended, the braking control is sometimes performed based on the operation target braking force calculated by adding the braking force, generated according to the driver's braking operation, to the target braking force, with the result that the braking control is performed against the driver's intention. In this technical field, it is desired to provide a vehicle traveling control device capable of performing traveling control that realizes the driver's intention when the interrupted traveling control is restarted.